Tsuna au pays des merveilles
by salil-chan
Summary: Tsuna en tentant d'échapper à une des interminables réunion Vongola, se retrouve dans un monde bien étrange où même ses gardiens sont présents. Parodie d'Alice au pays des merveilles façon KHR!
1. Chapter 1

Un jour un jeune garçon, d'une quinzaine d'années environ, dormait sous un grand cerisier au tronc noueux, le nez piquant sur un livre de maths ouvert à côté de lui. Il faut dire que les maths avaient leur effet soporifique à leur apogée sur cet adolescent brun.

Pour que Sawada Tsunayoshi ait ouvert un livre de maths, il fallait vraiment que quelque chose de vraiment pénible l'y ait poussé. Cette fois-ci c'était la réunion Vongola qui se déroulait le manoir qui l'y avait poussée. Sous le flot d'invité se pressant pour lui échanger d'idiotes politesses, Tsuna s'était éclipsé en prétendant un examen surprise de Reborn. Il s'était réfugié dans le jardin, bien à l'abris dans un bosquet à l'écart du manoir, loin de Gokudera et son enthousiasme débordant pour la réunion. Il dormait paisiblement lorsqu'une main lui secoua l'épaule.

-Ju...Judaime!..Debout Judaime!

Tsuna ouvrit un oeil, puis un second, mais son cerveau refusait de se mettre en marche et de comprendre que Gokudera l'avait retrouvé. C'est donc le cerveau complétement embrumé quil jetta un regard abruti à un Gokudera étrangement vêtu.

-Hein...? Gokudera..

-Judaime! Content que vous soyez levé! Allez, maintenant prenez cette sacoche et suivez-moi! Dit-il en donnant une sacoche à laniére marron à l'endormit, puis il disparut dans le buisson le plus proche.

Tsuna mit cinq bonnes minutes avant de réaliser que oui, c'était bien un Gokudera portant des oreilles de lapin, une veste rouge avec les manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes et un pantalon à carreaux rouges et blancs qui venait de le réveiller en lui laissant cette drôle de sacoche.

Tsana prit la sacoche rectangulaire, ouvrit la fermeture éclair qui en suivait 3 des côtés et en fit l'inventaire. Il y avait : un parchemin cacheté de blasons complexes, une sphère à facette de couleurs trés pâle quasiment transparente (voir la sphére symbole de Muse en compléte et en couleurs méga pâles), ses pilulles, trois boîtes armes dont celles de Natsu et de ses gants, un paquet de bonbon et sa bague.

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir laissé les boîtes armes et sa bague chez lui bien loin de tout les Vongola possibles mais bon puisqu'elle était là autant la porter sur soi. Il la mis donc et regarda ses boîtes, il connaissait les deux premiéres mais la troisième lui était tout à fait inconnue. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais sans succés. "Elle est surement défectueuse" se dit-il. Il l'installa quand même avec les deux autres boîtes à sa ceinture. Il remit le reste dans la sacoche, la passa autour de son cou et soudainement il se rappela un détail.

-MERDE! GOKUDERA!

Il se leva en vitesse et s'enfonça dans le buisson où son ami avait disparu. Il fit quelques pas, mais trébucha dans les branches du buisson et tomba la tête la première...dans un terrier.

-OUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Etrangement, la totalité de son corps passa dans le trou et il commença à tomber, tomber, tomber...Au bout d'un moment, sentant que sa chute était bien trop longue pour une simple chute dans un trou de lapin, il ouvrit les yeux.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ce fut la seule onomathopé qui sortit de la bouche de Tsuna lorsque celui-ci vit qu'il était dans tout, sauf un terrier. Autour de lui s'enchainaient les chaises et les tables d'école, qui malheureusement, ressemblaient trait pour trait aux meubles de Namimori. Si Hibari voyait cela il serait foutu, en tant que témoin de cette scéne de violence envers les biens de son collége. Au fur et à mesure de sa chute, le décor changea, passant des meubles de son école à tout une suite de gâteaux et patisseries colorées et appetissantes. Durant cette période de transition, le cri de Tsuna se tut, moins effrayé par les patisseries et commençant à s'habituer à la chute mais lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent vers le sol qui allait le recevoir, il ressentit soudainement comme l'impression que sa chute était encore plus rapide.

Par chance l'atterissage fut moins rude que prévu. Tsuna atterit dans une paire de bras musclés et bronzés et en levant la tête, il en aperçut un visage surmonté de cheveux blancs et courts qui lui offrait un large sourire.

-Ca c'était EXTREME SAWADA!

/

Et voila pour le début...j'ai mis une heure à tout taper à l'ordi! Imaginez ce que ca donne pour les plus longues O.O, enfin les commentaires sont les bienvenus car première fanfic.

J'espère aussi que y pas trop de fautes (j'ai relu mais bon on est jamais assez sûr)

Merci d'avoir lu, la suite pour bientôt!

(et merci lucie pour les précisions..)


	2. Chapter 2

Blabla habituel et qu'on oublie: Reborn (KHR) appartient à Akira Amano, même si moi aussi j'ai toute la série...et l'auteur de ce massacre c'est moi, voila.

Tsuna venait de tomber dans les bras de Ryohei et de son extrême voix, qui ne manqua pas de percer les timpans de Tsuna au passage. Comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'il venait tout juste de tomber dans un terrier alors qu'il pourchassait (ou plutôt cherchait) Gokudera déguisé en lapin? De plus qu'est ce que Ryohei faisait ici? Il n'était pas resté au manoir lui aussi pour profiter de la présence de Colonello? Alors que les questions se bousculaient dans la pauvre petite tête de Tsuna, ce dernier se mit inconsciemment à détailler la tenue de son gardien. Ryohei portait un débardeur jaune pétant sur lequel une serrure noire était imprimée et un short de sport noir auquel pendait ses gants de boxe et un trousseau de clefs. Tout d'un coup Tsuna réalisa que Ryohei ne l'avait pas laché et le tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras.

-Heu...Ryohei? Tu pourrais me poser s'il te plaît? Demanda Tsuna à mi-voix, trouvant que c'était vraiment une réplique de fille ça.(normal y a que les princesses qu'on porte, pas le prince ;)

-Certainement Sawada! Mais d'abord as-tu lu la lettre? Demanda-t-il en posant le petit brun sur le sol.

-Une lettre ? Quelle lettre?

-Celle dans ta sacoche bien sur! C'est extêmement évident que si tu as cette sacoche, tu as donc la lettre du Monde!

Tsuna ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Bon dieu mais de quoi pouvait donc lui parler son gardien? Il n'y avait aucune enveloppe dans son sac quoique, le parchemin...c'était peut être ça? Tsuna s'assit par terre, ouvrit sa sacoche et pris le rouleau qui y était. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsque Ryohei le coupa dans son élan.

-Un instant! S'exclama t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Tsuna qui allait briser la cire du dois absooooolument y aller, j'ai un truc extrêmement important à faire et au fait si tu croises le chat fait attention à l'extrême! A la prochaine! Et il disparut en piquant un extrême sprint en direction d'une porte.

Tsuna ne s'étonna pas plus des manières et des paroles extrêmement étranges de son gardien du soleil et ouvrit l'étrange parchemin qui avait désormais piqué sa curiosité.

_Bienvenu étranger _

_Dans ce monde qui te semblera familier, mais où tout change sans arrêt_

_Tu retrouveras tout ton entourage à la seule différence qu'ici chacun n' agira que selon ses propres désirs sans se soucier d 'autrui mais leur souvenirs seront différents de ceux de ton entourage habituel._

_Ce seront eux sans vraiment être eux._

_De plus chacun porte quelque chose que tu dois obtenir de quelque manière que ce soit _

_Ainsi en les récupérant tous tu pourras retourner dans ton Monde d'origine avec une réponse sur toi._

_Si une seule personne de ce monde lit cette lettre, tu ne pourras jamais retourner chez toi et tu te retrouveras emprisonné ici._

_Il y a donc deux solutions qui s'offrent à toi, compléter les objets et rentrer chez toi ou échouer et rester ici à vie._

_A toi de choisir._

_Le monde où tu es._

En levant le nez du texte, Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois trés lentement des yeux, le temps que son esprit intégre les nouvelles informations. Déjà si il y avait bien une chose qui était sûre c'était que cette lettre devait être vraie étant donné qu'il avait déjà vu Gokudera et Ryohei dans des tenues carrément loufoques par rapport à celle de d'habitude, quoique pour le sportif ça collait encore, mais une serrure et des clefs? Le fait qu'il était dans un autre monde était donc fortement probable. Aprés, pour l'idée de rester ici à vie, il faudrait d'abord qu'il sache un peu où il était. Tsuna jetta donc un regard circulaire autour de lui pour identifier le lieu où il était. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce ronde dont le sol était couvert de carrelage noir et blanc,avec des murs couleur cassis et couverts de portes aux allures toutes différentes. Tsuna se leva et tenta d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Sans succès. Comprenant qu'il était coincé dans cette pièce, Tsuna se redirigea vers le centre. En se retournant, il remarqua la présence d'une grande table en verre à un pied, sur laquelle reposait un petit flacon avec une étiquette. Tsuna s'approcha, "Mais comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas vu avant? Elle crève les yeux pourtant!" S'écria-t-il intérieurement. Il prit le flacon entre ses doigts et lu sur l'étiquette "Buvez-moi". Le petit brun regarda d'un oeil septique l'intérieur du flacon, de peur que ce soit du poison( on sait jamais , avec la mafia pas loin) et ne reconnaissant rien n'indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un poison, Tsuna porta le flacon à ses lévres et en bu une gorgée " Mais c'est super bon ce truc!" se dit Tsuna en reprenant quelques gorgées. Au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait ,Tsuna réalisa soudainement que le flacon était vraiment énorme et ..lourd! Il lacha donc violamment le flacon qui par chance ne se brisa pas. A cet instant le 10éme parrain de la famille vongola leva les yeux vers la table où il avait pris le flacon.

-!

Tsuna ne mesurait désormais plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètre. Dans sa panique, il courut à toute jambe le plus loin possible de flacon maudit et, ne regardant pas où il allait, il se prit une zone du mur couverte de rideaux en pleine face.

-AIEEUHHHH!

Franchement c'était pas son jour, il était maudit ou quoi? Enfin quoi que...son hyper-intuition lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose sous ce fichu bout de rideau. Tsuna le souleva donc et découvrit une petite porte et aperçut, au travers de la serrure, un adorable petit jardin. "Peu être le jardin du manoir?"pensa Tsuna."De plus, la j'ai pile poil la bonne taille pour passer!"Sauf que, la porte était fermée.

-Nan...c'est pas vrai...

Le moral complétement à plat, Tsuna retourna aux pieds de la table avec le maigre espoir de trouver la clef du jardin. Il fit le tour de la table et, en levant le nez vers le sommet, il aperçut au travers du verre qui constituait la table une clef doré un moyen de l'atteindre, les yeux de Tsuna remarquérent une boite, qui devait être petite certe mais de son point de vue elle ne l'était pas du tout. Ne voyant rien d'autre susceptible de l'aider dans les environs, il ouvrit la boîte. Elle était toute orange et remplie de gateaux avec inscrit dessus de différentes manières "Mangez-moi".

-C'est Kyoko et Haru qui seraient ravies la! S'exclama Tsuna ramené à la vie par l'espoir des gâteaux."Mais si ils me font aussi rapetisser?" L' enthousiasme de Tsuna retomba quelque peu à cette pensée. Il prit donc l'un des gateaux et en croqua précautionnesement le bord. Il attendit quelques instants et recommenca l'expérience, ne voyant pas le sol de plus prés mais ayant plutot l'impression qu'il s'éloignait. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne courrait aucun risque Tsuna fini par avaler tout rond le reste du gateaux. Malheureusement l'effet fut plus grand qu'escompté et Tsuna mesurait désormais près deux mètres.

-Bon au moins maintenant je peux ouvrir la porte. Se dit-il en prenant donc la petite clef et l'introduisant dans la petite porte qui s'ouvrit avec un léger petit "clic".Maintenant le probléme de Tsuna était de retrouver une taille lui permettant de passer cette même porte.

Aprés avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la salle et inspecté le moindre de ses recoins, Tsuna du se rendre à l'évidence...Il était coincé car il n'y avait rien du tout dans cette salle, même la boite de gateaux et la bouteille étaient introuvables! Alors que Tsuna parvenait à cette affreuse conclusion, des bruits de pas se firent entendre en provenance du fond de la salle. Tsuna se retourna et vit ,effaré, qu'il y avait désormais un couloir à cet endroit.

-Mais il y avait une porte là! Y a même pas cinq minutes!

S'étant pris la tête entre ses mains, à la recherche d'une solution à sa situation Tsuna se rappella soudainement une ligne de la lettre qu'il avait lu en arrivant "_tout change sans arrêt_"Mais oui! Si il n'avait jamais remarqué la table en verre et le couloir lorsqu'il était arrivé, c'était parcequ'ils ne devaient pas être là, tout simplement! Mais comment étaient ils apparus alors? Tsuna continuait à réfléchir sur sa nouvelle découverte lorsqu' il entendit une voix bien familière qu'il connaissait trop.

-JUDAÏME! Que vous êtes grand, c'est une taille tout à fait digne de vous!

-Gokudera! S'exclama Tsuna en relevant la tête en direction de l'argenté, toujours aussi bizarement habillé que ce matin. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? J'étais en train de te chercher quand je suis arrivé ici et maintenant regarde dans quel état je suis! Je mesure presque deux métres!Comment je vais faire pour rentrer maintenant?

-Vous voulez déjà rentrer? S'étrangla Gokudera,Mais j'ai besoin de vous...

-Tu as besoin de moi? S'interrogea Tsuna en levant un sourcil car,c'était bien la premiére fois que son gardien de la tempête lui demandait quelque chose.

-Heu oui... c'est à dire que...je n'arrive vraiment plus à retrouver Uri et...j'aurai bien voulu que... vous m'aidiez car ..enfin, non! Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cette peine pour moi Judaïme! En tant que votre bras droit je me dois d'y arriver!

-Mais enfin Gokudera, puisque tu es venu me chercher autant que je vienne non? De plus la porte est ouverte et peut être que je trouverai quelque chose pour ma taille avec toi.

-Pour votre taille? Mais il suffit de demander Judaïme! Prenez ça! Dit-il en tendant un éventail à Tsuna. Et en un tour de main vous retrouverez votre taille parfaite!

Le brun, voyant ce que son ami lui tendait pour résoudre son probléme, ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine déconfite, mais commença quand même à agiter l'éventail sous son nez. A son grand étonnement, l'éventail eut finalement l'effet attendu et en quelques secondes Tsuna retrouva sa taille habituelle.

-Ouah! Merci Gokudera! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de retrouver sa taille normale! S'exclama Tsuna en tournant sur lui même pour constater qu'il avait vraiment retrouvé sa taille de tout les jours.

-Et maintenant en route Judaïme! S'enthousiasma le lapin en pantalon en empoignant le bras de Tsuna. Direction chez moi!

-Ah! Heu oui...Tsuna venait de réaliser qu'il avait encore quelques centimétres de trop pour passer la petite porte et, qu'en même temps il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son gardien de la tempête pour y aller alors qu'il venait d'accepter de l'aider."Je n'ai plus qu'à lui réemprunter son éventail et revenir ici plus tard"se dit-il. Et Tsuna s'engoufra donc à la suite de son gardien dans le couloir au fond de la salle.

/

Désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite mais j'ai vraiment eu un probléme concernant ce que j'allais écrire comme suite car je viens de finir de lire le livre d'Alice au pays des merveilles et De l'autre côté du miroir écrit par Carrol et j'ai pu constater que certain éléments que l'on voit dans la version de Disney appartiennent en fait à la seconde histoire (De l'autre côté du miroir) et que j' avais le choix entre suivre le modéle de Disney ou de l'original. J'ai donc décidé de mélanger un peu les deux, en reprenant les éléments oubliés du livre et en supprimant certain éléments( la course avec le Dodo au début car j'avais la flemme, le passage avec la Simili-tortue et le Griffon pour plus tard et aussi celui avec bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet/ tweedle dee et tweedle do ) mais sinon tous les persos de reborn devraient apparraitre théoriquement(quoique, dans la Varia..) enfin bref...Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et lucie laches-moi les basques avec la suite tu l'auras pas tout de suite!


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages et les histoires originales appartiennent respectivement à Akira Amano et à Lewis Caroll...

Toute ressemblance entre ces personnages et la réalité serait purement fortuite..., sur ce bonne lecture :

/

Le trajet jusque chez Gokudera se passa plutôt rapidement mais comme Tsuna devait sans cesse empêcher son gardien de se jeter par terre pour le remercier de son immense gratitude, il n'eut pas le temps de faire attention au décor qui l'entourait. Il lui semblait qu'ils suivaient un chemin sinueux dans une forêt ombragée et composée d'arbres plutôt massifs, alors qu'à l'origine il se souvenait avoir pris un couloir mais, comme tout changeait constamment Tsuna ne s'inquiéta pas plus. Seulement, si Gokudera avait arrêté un temps soit peu de ramener l'attention de son boss sur lui, ils auraient pu tous les deux remarquer la paire d'yeux bicolores qui fixait Tsuna à quelques pas dans l'ombre de la forêt...

Ils arrivèrent à destination lorsque le chemin finit par déboucher dans une vaste prairie, ou plutôt une vallée, parsemée d'herbes folles et de marguerites agitant dans un mouvement calme et régulier leur corolle grande ouverte. Du point de vue où était notre petit boss, soit vers le sommet du vallon, la forêt continuait de s'étendre à ses côtés de manière évasée et lorsqu'il regardait droit devant lui, le ciel semblait rentrer directement en contact avec l'horizon. Au centre de ce décor boisé se tenait une petite maison, à un étage, avec un toit de chaume et des colombages. Un peu en retrait par rapport à la maison, Tsuna aperçu un potager et des châssis à légumes, ainsi qu'une minuscule remise d'où les outils de jardinage commençaient à joncher le sol en se dirigeant vers le potager. Sur le coup, Tsuna trouvait que la maison aurait parfaitement put appartenir à Heïdi et ses chèvres mais lorsque sa mémoire lui rappela qu'il s'agissait en fait du repère de son violent et fidèle auto-proclamé bras droit, sa raison lui dit que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, qu'il y avait sûrement un erreur. C'était sûrement ça! Il avait sûrement décidé de passer par ici pour voir si Uri n'y serait pas. Où alors c'était la maison d' Heïdi que Gokudera devait louer ou bien occuper de force en ce moment. A moins qu'il ne vive ici avec Heïdi, d'où le fait qu'il porterait des oreilles aussi ridicules. Le grand amour avec l'aurait-il changé à ce point? Ou encore...

Alors que les suppositions débiles, illogiques et farfelues abondaient dans l'esprit de Tsuna, une idée soudaine y mit fin. Il se tourna vers Gokudera pour lui demander si c'était chez lui mais ce dernier était déjà partit devant, laissant son boss admirer la vue tout son plaisir. Le petit brun n'eut pas besoin de poser sa question pour comprendre que oui il était bien chez Gokudera, l'argenté tenait dans sa main droite un trousseau de clefs qu'il faisait tournoyer autour de son index et, preuve de son habitude, il ne se prenait pas les pieds dans les mottes de terres dissimulées sous les herbes folles.

La première réaction de Tsuna en comprenant vint d'abord de sa mâchoire qui se décrocha toute seule, puis il dut réprimer un énorme fou rire qui commençait à monter en lui. Comment un type comme lui qui adore passer ses nerfs sur les autres, les têtes de morts, le genre métal rock, les trucs de rebelle, la violence, les clopes, le surnaturel, la mafia et qui déteste les trucs d'écolo et compagnie pouvait-il vivre loin de tout, dans le trou paumé de son vallon, tout seul, dans une maison aussi simple et surtout pour lui sans la mafia? Enfin si ça se trouve en réalité il vivait peut être avec quelqu'un, peut être aussi qu'il avait une supérette dans le coin, qu'aujourd'hui on était mardi gras et que la mafia se planquait dans les bois mais sur le coup Tsuna était juste mort de rire sur sa petite colline et ses suppositions débiles étaient passées en mode off.

Malheureusement comme notre pauvre Tsuna avait vraiment très envie de rire, qu'il se retenait de son mieux, qu'il était au sommet d'une colline et que malheureusement il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'équilibre, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il finit par se pencher en avant replié sur son estomac douloureux à force de rire et, manque de chance, il finit par faire une roulade complète dans la pente, puis une seconde, puis une autre et il finit par dévaler toute la pente ainsi.

Au fur et à mesure de sa descente son rire s'étant mué en cri apeuré ce qui alerta Gokudera qui se retourna, alors qu'il était à quelques pas de sa porte, ,juste à temps pour qu'il se prenne Tsuna en pleine descente et finisse par tomber avec lui dans l'herbe. Si lui avait réussit à atterrir sur le dos, ce n'était en tout cas pas celui de son boss qui gisait désormais à côté de lui, la tête dans le gazon.

-Judaime! Il prit son chef par les épaules et le releva en le secouant afin qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Judaime je vous en prie réveillez-vous!

Tsuna ouvrit finalement les yeux, au grand soulagement de Gokudera. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, un peu sonné, et proposa à l'argenté de mettre avec lui au point un plan d'attaque, ou plutôt de capture, d'Uri.

-Je pense que l'on devrait commencer par fouiller ta maison, histoire d'être sûr que ton chat n'y est pas encore planqué dans un recoin... Mais il faudrait aussi fouiller le jardin enfin plutôt les bois vu qu'il y est peut être aussi...

Tsuna leva les yeux vers son gardien pour voir sa réaction. Instinctivement, il se recula vivement, son gardien était encore passé en mode "regard intense des yeux de l'amour car vraiment mon Judaime est génial", vraiment, quand Gokudera faisait cette tête c'était assez inquiétant car ses réactions devenaient vraiment imprévisibles. D'ailleurs la dernière fois, Tsuna s'en souvenait très bien, il lui avait pris sa main et semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose de vraiment important lorsque Yamamoto était arrivé par derrière et avait finit avec un Gokudera le traitant de tout les noms et lui balançant ses explosifs dans toute l'école. Évidemment l'histoire s'était arrêtée lorsque Hibari avait décidé de se joindre à la poursuite. Donc pour le brun aux cheveux anti gravité, ce regard pouvait vraiment être une source de colère noire si quelqu'un perturbait son gardien maintenant.

-Judaime vraiment, il prit sa manche et s'essuya les larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux, vous êtes génial quelle bonne idée, vraiment, de se diviser en deux pour chercher Uri...

Tsuna ne se souvenait pas avoir proposé à son gardien de se séparer mais bon, vu son état et selon son expérience, il valait mieux éviter de le contredire. Soudain son gardien le prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Tsuna ne put que sentir ses joues virer au rouge écrevisse.

-Merci Judaime...

Il resserra une dernière fois ses bras autour de son boss puis partit en courant en direction de la forêt. Quelques secondes après que Tsuna ait calmé ses rougeurs et repris ses esprits, la première information comprise fut "C'est moi qui m'occupe de la maison? Je me demande si l'intérieur est comme l'extérieur..." Piqué par sa curiosité, se leva et prit les clefs restées dans l'herbe "Heureusement qu'il les a fait tomber..."Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte, mit les clefs dans la serrure et tourna. La porte n'opposa aucune résistance et s'ouvrit doucement lorsque Tsuna tourna la poignée.

Il passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte et ne put qu'ouvrir de grand yeux sur le petit vestibule.

Tsuna s'était imaginé que bien sûr son gardien aurait fait ressortir ses vrais goûts dans sa maison...Erreur, enfin du point de vu de Tsuna.

Il finit d'ouvrir la porte en entier et fit quelques pas dans le vestibule. Les murs étaient peints en rouge pâle, tirant un peu sur le rose, et couvert de portraits de ...lièvres et de lapins ? Au sol reposait un tapis rouge aux motifs de carottes, servant sûrement de paillasson vu son piteux état. Sur la droite de Tsuna se tenait un meuble rouge, pas très large mais arrivant à mi-hauteur d'un homme puis, un peu plus loin dans le prolongement du mur,il y avait une porte couleur prune et sa jumelle qui se faisaient face. D'après les panneaux accrochés dessus, celle de gauche menait à la cuisine et celle de droite à une chambre d'ami.

Le brun décida de commencer ses recherches dans la cuisine.

Pour résumer la cuisine en un seul mot : NICKEL tout était nickel. En fait, elle se séparait en deux zones distinctes. Sur la droite, une véritable cuisine où l'on aurait dit une vraie cuisine d'exposition avec sa série de placards rouges impeccables, son carrelage blanc et brillant, le frigidaire rouge écarlate dans l'angle, le fourneau rutilant accompagné de sa hotte rouge où une batterie de casseroles rouges était pendue.

La seconde partie, sur la gauche, séparée de la première par un bar accolé au fourneau placé au centre était éclairée par la lumière venant de deux fenêtres donnant sur la façade avant et arrière de la maison. Elle servait donc de salle à manger et de salon en même temps, étant donné la présence d'un gros sofa rouge collé au mur.

En entrant dans cette pièce, la première idée de Tsuna fut de vérifier si le chat de son gardien de la tempête ne se serait pas caché dans le frigo, qui devait être plein de poissons en tout genre connaissant l'affection à sens unique de son gardien pour son chaton. Sur ce point là, l'ébouriffé avait raison, le frigo était bien plein mais aucune trace de chat dans les environs.

Après une inspection minutieuse des moindres recoins de la pièce, sans oublier le four au cas ou son gardien se serait énervé contre son chat et l'aurait oublié...Tsuna se décida à pousser son exploration aux autres pièces de la maison lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement provenant de l'étage.

"Trouvé"

Tsuna monta donc l'escalier donnant sur un minuscule palier pourvu de deux portes. L'une, entrebâillée, était la salle de bain vu l'imposante baignoire à pied rouges y trônant. Connaissant l'animosité bien connue des chats envers l'eau en général, Tsuna préféra commencer par l'autre pièce.

C'était la chambre de Gokudera, et elle ne dérogeait donc pas à la règle ambiante qui voulait que toutes les pièces de cette maison était composées de rouge. Ici c'était les meubles et les murs qui étaient en rouge, le sol étant fait d'une moquette noire. La superficie de la chambre était équivalente aux trois quart de la taille de la maison et la chambre était percée de trois fenêtres, chacune donnant sur une face de la maison et comportant des rideaux rouges aux motifs de carottes .

Sur la gauche, il y avait un bureau couvert de papiers en tout genre et de traces de dynamites, une cheminée qui ne semblait pas avoir servit récemment et une armoire rouge avec un miroir sur le battant était entrouverte, laissant voir les nombreux vêtements de Gokudera...Étrangement, ils étaient tous dans le genre de ceux que portait l'argenté aujourd'hui, c'est à dire dans les tons rouges à motifs de carreaux et comprenant beaucoup de chemises. Sur la droite un lit avec une bonne couette bien épaisse occupait une bonne partie de l'espace et tout les murs autour de la tête de lit étaient couverts de livres en tout genre mais dont les couvertures étaient rouges. Une petite commode dans un coin attira l'œil de Tsuna et, piqué par sa curiosité, il s'approcha et découvrit une petite boite, rouge elle aussi, contenant des petits gâteaux carrelés de rouge et de blanc avec inscrit "mangez-moi" en chocolat par dessus ainsi qu'une paire de gants et un éventail.

Tsuna, en voyant les alléchantes petites pâtisseries, se rappela soudainement qu'il avait marché un bon moment avec Gokudera pour arriver jusque chez lui... De plus, ces gâteaux la n'étaient pas aussi grand que ceux qu'il avait vu précédemment et cette fois sa faim s'était réveillée.

Il se décida donc à en prendre un et l'avala tout rond avant de commencer à fouiller la chambre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il fouillait dans cette chambre, il avait vraiment comme l'impression qu'elle se rétrécissait. Lorsque sa tête rencontra douloureusement le plafond, il comprit qu'il avait encore atteint une taille incroyable et que le gâteau ne devait pas être innocent dans cette histoire.

Voyant sa taille ne cessant d'augmenter, Tsuna du finir par passer un bras par la fenêtre et par s'allonger en repliant ses jambes tout en en casant son pied dans la cheminée afin de loger dans la chambre qui lui paraissait désormais minuscule. Quel idiot il avait été de croire que ces gâteaux étaient inoffensifs! Toute la nourriture de ce pays était maudite! Pour une fois qu'il pouvait manger des pâtisseries autrement qu'en en empruntant à Haru et Kyoko ou en devant en acheter, bien que que sa mère lui en fasse mais Reborn lui prenait toujours sa part en premier, il fallait maintenant qu'il se retrouve avec une taille de géant à chaque fois qu'il en mangeait! Si les sucreries lui étaient interdites, qu'allait il manger?

Lorsque qu'il se posa cette question, Tsuna eut soudainement un éclat de logique digne des plus grands. Si les aliments sucrés le faisaient grandir, qu'en était il pour les aliment salés ou neutres? Alors qu'une merveilleuses conclusion allait s'établir dans son esprit, Tsuna entendit la voix bien distincte de son gardien de la tempête se profiler au loin, le coupant dans ses idées.

- UNE SIMILI-TORTUE!

A en juger par le ton de la voix employé, il pouvait déjà voir d'ici les yeux plein d'étoiles d'admiration pour cette chose qui, connaissant la personne, devait vraiment être quelque chose de surnaturel.

-Beuh! Mais non Aodera, tu vois bien que c'est un géant, t'es vraiment débile. Ahlala qu'est ce que tu serais sans moi...

-Ta gueule stupide vache, t'es vraiment un inculte en plus d'être con comme pas deux! T'arrive même pas à suivre un chemin! Et t'es pas encore myope que je sache? Alors tu vois bien que c'est une simili-tortue puisqu'elle est sur le dos et que désormais elle utilise ma maison comme carapace pour faire comme si elle était une vraie tortue! Bon sang et dire que Uri est maintenant sur le toit, comme je vais faire.. Ça à beau être un être rare mais cette simili-tortue squatte tout de même chez moi là! Et toi arrête de te curer le nez et va plutôt te rendre utile! Aide moi à installer cette échelle c'est toi qui va grimper et ce sera pas ma faute si tu tombes!

-T'as intérêt à me filer deux paquets de bonbons après ça!

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, les voix s'étaient rapprochées de plus en plus de l'oreille de Tsuna et désormais la voix qu'il aurait identifié comme celle de Lambo se trouvait au dessus de sa tête.

-T'attrapes?

-Va- y doucement crétin de veau!

Un grand feulement typiquement félin suivit d'une suite de jurons colorés informèrent Tsuna que Uri était bien arrivé sain et sauf sur le plancher des vaches.

- Et maintenant passe par la cheminée et va parler à la simili-tortue et surtout soit poli!

-C'est ça cause toujours, d'ici c'est moi le plus grand. Beuh!

-Stupide vache! Fais ce que je te dis!

-Ahlala... Y a pas le feu...

Quelques instants après, Tsuna entendit du bruit provenant de la cheminée et essaya d'enlever, mais sans succès, son pied qui en bloquait la sortie. Malheureusement, en bougeant son pied Tsuna donna un coup dans autre chose que le mur et entendit ensuite le bruit distinct d'un projectile qui vole.

" Oups, désolé Lambo" Boom. Le malheureux venait d'atterrir.

Profitant que l'attention de Gokudera devait être occupée par Lambo pour le moment, la super intuition de Tsuna l'incita à attraper un légume dans le potager, qui était heureusement à sa portée, et à l'avaler. Au goût, Tsuna put en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une carotte car la taille ( à son échelle) ne lui avait pas permit avant. Le légume eu rapidement l'effet escompté et Tsuna retrouva une taille normale en quelques secondes puis se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Gokudera s'était jeté sur Lambo pour qu'il lui fournisse une explication, mais ce dernier avait déjà commencé à pleurer à gros bouillons. Tsuna nota au passage que Lambo potait un petit béret vert assortit à sa cravate ainsi qu'une chemise avec son éternel motif de vache et un pantalon noir. Étrangement, une queue de lézard semblait être rattachée à son postérieur. Par chance, la suie ne se voyait pas trop sur la chemise et le pantalon, mais elle ressortait parfaitement sur le béret, la cravate et la queue. Lorsque qu'il voulut s'approcher, il vit Lambo sortit inconsciemment ses grenades roses et les dégoupiller.

A ce moment l'instinct du ciel reprit le dessus et, dans un geste devenu un automatisme depuis, il avala une de ses pilules, ouvrit la boite contenant ses gants, les enflamma et décolla en emportant la tempête et l'orage à distance de l'explosion. Il les déposa à l'orée du bois et partit plus loin, ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps à proximité de nourriture et, sur le coup, de ses gardiens colériques.

Il s'arrêta bien plus loin dans la forêt et décida de continuer son chemin à pied. Franchement il avait bien envie de rentrer chez lui là car sincèrement voir ses gardiens s'engueuler entre eux ne lui donnait qu'une envie : rentrer. De plus si il séchait trop longtemps la réunion Reborn allait lui passer un savon! D'ailleurs, aucun de ses deux gardiens n'avaient été capable de le reconnaître lorsqu'il était coincé dans la maison.

A non! Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à déprimer à ce sujet sinon il était certain de se perdre, il accéléra donc le pas dans la direction qu'il pensait avoir prise avant d'arriver chez Gokudera mais comme tous les arbres se ressemblaient, il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Au même moment, il vit apparaître sur sa droite un chien, le même caniche que celui qu'il croissait tout les matins pour aller au collège sauf que... là le chien faisait environ deux mètres cinquante...

Figé par la peur, Tsuna se garda bien de crier et se plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche. Par chance le chien ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarqué mais si il ne se barrait pas en vitesse, il le trouverait à coup sûr avec son odorat. Tsuna jeta un œil sur le chien et vit, à sa grande surprise, que toute l'attention du canidé était focalisée sur quelque chose dans un arbre. Sur ce coup là, le brun ne fit pas son curieux et profita plutôt de l'occasion pour partir à toute vitesse.

Il déboucha quelques minutes plus tard, tout essoufflé, dans un vallon composé uniquement de fleurs de toutes tailles.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .

Et voila! J'ai enfin réussit à terminer ce chapitre. Pour information la simili-tortue et le chien appartiennent bien au conte original et je me suis donc permis de les arranger à ma sauce KHR. Enfin plus la simili-tortue que le chien car lui est fidèle à l'original mais à l'origine la simili-tortue était une sorte de tortue qui raconte sa vie et des poésies à Alice à un moment. Elle lui apprend même à danser normalement mais bon, comme c'est un personnage plutôt mélancolique et pas très important, j'ai préféré me contenter de juste la citer.

Heu la suite... Dans trois semaines je pense vu que ça semble être mon rythme d'écriture, mais peut être qu'il s'améliorera pendant mes vacances? Qui sait? En tout cas je suis fière d'arriver à faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs ( en tout c'est mon impression) Au fait c'est SUR, Cette Fic Aura Une FIN , je ne la laisserai pas sans fin tout de même! Déjà que l'histoire de base est déjà mâchée!

Merci d'avoir lu! ( par contre votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup..)


	4. Chapter 4

Toutes ces fleurs autour de lui ne purent qu'impressionner le pauvre petit Tsuna qui ne se sentait pas bien grand d'ailleurs... Après une brève analyse de sa situation il dût arriver une fois de plus à la conclusion que la pauvre petite carotte orange qui lui avait permis de s'extirper de la maison de Gokudera avait eut un effet plus grand qu'escompté, mais comparé aux aliments précédemment goûté par Tsuna, la petite carotte avait eu un effet à retardement puisqu'il avait tout de même eut une taille assez grande pour sauver ses deux pauvres gardiens...

En tout cas la situation était que désormais il était encore un peu plus grand que des pensées et les lys faisaient bien au moins quinze fois sa taille .. Et encore il n'avait pas osé se comparer aux roses..

Au moins, contrairement à lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec une taille gigantesque, il le supportait mieux. Peut être était ce dut au fait que comme il était constamment rabaissé lorsqu'il était au collège, sa taille actuelle représentait l'estime que ses camarades lui donnait..

Tsuna continuait donc son chemin en serpentant parmi les fleurs de toutes tailles, de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Elles étaient d'ailleurs tellement nombreuses que notre cher petit boss en herbe ne voyait même plus le ciel. Il se faisait cette réflexion lorsqu'il vit une magnifique rose orange juste sur sa gauche, la fleur était presque au niveau du sol et sa tête valait bien au moins deux fois sa taille actuelle mais cela ne troubla pas Tsuna outre mesure :

" Whoa! Une rose orange... De la même couleur que la flamme du ciel... Vraiment lorsque ce n'est pas .. une flamme, c'est vraiment une splendide couleur...

La couleur de la rose était exactement celle de la flamme du ciel, sans aucune altération, il y avait toutes les nuances si subtiles de cette flamme se reflétant dans ses pétales, ses courbes.. C'en était vraiment troublant mais en même temps, quelque chose au fond de Tsuna l'incita à s'en rapprocher encore car il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette couleur...Pensif, Tsuna leva sa main pour caresser les pétales orangés. Il s'attendait à ressentir la chaleur typique de cette flamme si particulière mais il sentit simplement la fleur frémir au contact de sa main, comme si il avait juste touché une rose.

_Je t' ai trouvé_

Sous la surprise Tsuna enleva vivement sa main, heureusement pour lui car soudainement la couleur de la rose s'intensifia soudainement et elle se redressa d'elle même, comme si elle était auparavant allongée et qu'elle se redressait en utilisant une de ses feuilles comme coude. A cet instant Tsuna vit dans les pétales de la rose le visage du premier parrain Vongola se former, lui souriant de son sourire le plus sincère.

Pr.. PRIMO?

Sous le choc, Tsuna fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière et en tomba sur son derrière, complètement éberlué par la vision d'une rose ressemblant à une flamme où se découpait le visage de son ancêtre. Vraiment, il était tombé au pays des anomalies génétiques maintenant? Il s'apprêtait à demander à Giotto comment il avait fait pour réussir à se transformer en fleur lorsque ce dernier prit la parole.

-Mon petit Tsuna... Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas passé par ici et voila que tu commences par oublier de me parler, en voila des manières mon BLOOUF

La tête de la rose venait de mordre la poussière suite à une attaque surprise d'une gueule de loup rouge, placée juste sur la gauche de sa victime.

-Giotto...

La colère transparaissait clairement dans la voix de la fleur rouge et Tsuna put distinguer le visage de G, le gardien de la tempête du Primo, fulminant.

-Combien , mais sincèrement combien de fois t'ai-je dis, répété, rabâché et remâché que' IL NE FAUT PAS PARLER LE PREMIER AUX INCONNUS! s'écria la gueule de loup en levant une de ses feuilles comme si il s'agissait de son poing. La rose releva sa tête et répondit d'une voix calme:

-Mais il s'agit de mon chère petit Tsunayoshi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer sans me manifester tout de même. Allons G calme toi...

-Hahaha ! G tu sais bien que Giotto est un grand bavard et ce ne sont pas tes réprimandes qui vont le changer! Une grande iris bleue sur la droite venait de faire cette remarque.

-Rien demandé grande perche... grommela la rouge en croisant ses feuilles.

-Hahaha!

Dans la corolle de la grande iris rigolarde, Tsuna identifia la tête du gardien de la pluie, soit Asari Ugetsu. D'ailleurs Tsuna ne l'avait jamais vu dans ses souvenirs sans son chapeau, mais sans, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Yamamoto. Effarant.

Absorbé dans ses réalisations Tsuna ne fit pas attention à la rose orange qui s'était rapprochée de lui en lui offrant un sourire étrangement familier mais chaleureux. Lorsqu'il remarqua la proximité de la fleur, enfin de la tête de son ancêtre, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu trop à son goût ce que fit remarquer sur un ton monocorde une petite euphorbe* située juste sur la droite de la rose, devant la gueule de loup.

-Giotto, tu intimides notre nouvel ami là.. C'est fatiguant ...

-Nouvel? Giotto se redressa de toute sa hauteur et entouré d'une aura noire répéta : Nouvel? Lampo ta flemme légendaire t'aurait même fait oublier Tsuna ?

-Mais Lampo la connaît pas cette plante! C'est la première fois qu'elle vient dans le jardin!

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le flemmard de service. Tu le sors d'où ton Tsuna? T'es sûr que c'est son nom au moins?

-Ma~a! Pourquoi ne pas demander à l'intéresser tout simplement ? C'est si simple! La grande lys fit descendre sa tête au niveau du petit brun et lui demanda en affichant un de ses sourires le plus francs. Alors? Comment tu t'appelles mon petit?

-...Sawada...Tsunayoshi mais on m'appelle plutôt Tsuna. Le Decimo se demanda si c'était vraiment la peine de préciser mais bon, au moins il n'y aurait pas de confusion. Enfin, en oubliant le fait qu'il se demandait lui aussi comment la rose savait son nom alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. A moins que, si cette rose était bien le Vongola Primo il était donc dans ce cas tout à fait naturel qu'il sache mais alors, pourquoi ses gardiens ne se souvenaient pas de lui alors? La réponse vint de son instinct : l' Hyper intuition, son ancêtre aussi la possédait ce qui expliquerait qu'il sache et que les autres aient oubliés... Ouai.. Pas très convaincant mais ça tient la route...

-Ah! Tu vois bien G! J'avais raison! Une fois de plus! S'écria fièrement la rose suite à cette déclaration.

-Mais alors tu le connais d'où? Il n'est jamais venu dans le jardin ce gars c'est sûr et, que je sache, tu n'es pas capable de te déplacer depuis que je te connais tu n'aurais jamais pu garder un tel secret aussi longtemps!

-Mais G! Je le connais! C'est tout!

-Si il le dit crois le. Tu dois pouvoir croire en ton prochain G, si tu veux pouvoir atteindre un jour le soleil.

-Oh non voila que le pacifiste de service se réveille...se lamenta la petite plante verte.

-Le soleil est extrême aujourd'hui vous trouvez pas?

Tsuna leva le nez vers l'origine de cette nouvelle voix inconnue. Son regard s'éleva jusqu'à la tête d'un tournesol de taille moyenne qui ne regardait pas le soleil mais les autres végétaux."Étrange plante". En plissant les yeux, il reconnu dans cette fleur du soleil l 'apparence de Knuckle, le gardien du soleil première génération. Ce dernier avait un visage sérieux comme si il parlait d'un sujet grave, apparemment, l'astre solaire lui tenait fortement à cœur. Soudainement, l'expression sérieuse fut remplacée par un visage surpris, Knuckle venait de le remarquer.

-Quelle est cette petite chose à laquelle vous parlez les gars?

-On sait juste qu'elle s'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada, répondit la gueule de loup, par contre aucune idée du type de plante et Giotto pense le connaître.

-Je me souviens! S'exclama soudainement la rose. Je sais où j'ai rencontré Tsuna! C'était en rêve!

-Depuis quand les fleurs rêvent Giotto?

-Depuis toujours mon petit Lampo! Et tu devrais bien le savoir vu le temps que tu passes à te reposer!

-Le soleil me fatigue c'est tout! Rah arrêtez d'embêter Lampo!

-Comment...,une aura noire commença à entourer le tournesol, comment oses-tu dire que le soleil te fatigue! Le soleil est à l'extrême origine de ton être !

-Nufufu... Je vois que vous êtes vraiment incapables de mener un interrogatoire à bien chers confrères... Je pense donc qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire à votre place.

Une lavande venait de prendre la parole,détournant son attention de la dispute entre le tournesol et l'euphorbe qui continuait à prendre de l'ampleur. Tsuna eut le sentiment que son odeur caractéristique se rependit soudainement dans le bosquet où il se trouvait. Elle se trouvait juste derrière la fleur rouge et dans la grappe de fleur composant sa corolle, Daemon Spade jetait un regard amusé à la scène se déroulant devant lui.

Puis la fleur ajouta, en se tournant vers un Hortensia violet un peu à l'écart du massif composé des fleurs parlantes:

-Par ailleurs, accepterais tu de m'aider Alaude?

-Crève, répondit la fleur en commençant à développer une aura négative dans ses proches environs.

-Oh? Serais tu par hasard de mauvais humeur?

"L'aura noire qu'il dégage ne te sers à rien ou quoi?" Pensèrent en cœur Tsuna et les autres gardiens du Primo.

.

-Nufufu, je me passerai donc de ta croissance super développée qui aurait permise en quelques minutes de piéger notre nouvel invité... Sawada Tsunayoshi, qui es tu?

Au même moment la dispute entre le soleil et l'orage pris soudainement fin et un silence pesant s'installa en attendant la réponse de l'héritier Vongola.

-Heu...

Il était parfaitement impossible pour lui de leur dire qu'il était le prétendant au titre de Vongola Decimo sinon ça allait encore partir dans un dispute sans fin mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était la même personne que ce matin étant donné qu'avec toutes les transformations qu'il avait subi depuis son arrivée ici et le fait que pour eux il venait d'un autre monde. Il ne pouvait donc que leur sortir une explication précaire mais qui répondrait tout de même à la question.

-...Je ne suis pas la même personne que ce matin, mais... en même temps je ne suis pas celle que je serrai dans le futur...heu je suis donc juste Tsuna...

-Je crois que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'attendait Daemon mon petit Tsuna, l'apostropha Giotto. Je pense qu'il voulait plutôt dire quelque chose du genre " Qu'es tu ?" "Quelle type de plante es-tu?" Ce genre de question!

-Je vois... Hé bien à vrai dire je suis un garçon mais je ne...

A peine le brun eut prononcé le mot "garçon" que toutes les fleurs se mirent à demander en même temps ( sauf Alaude lui n'en avait rien à faire)

-Un garçon? T'es une plante exotique ?(Knuckle)

-Toi aussi tu supportes pas le soleil?(Lampo)

-Tu fais donc des rêves toi aussi non?(Giotto)

-Mais qu'es ce que t'as fait de tes racines? Soulèves ton pied pour voir?(G)

-T'as finis ta croissance? Non hein? Car t'es vraiment petit tu sais? (Asari)

-Nufufu, comme je le pensais...

Sous la surprise de cette brusque avalanche de questions, Tsuna recula par pur instinct mais, sa malchance l'accompagnant toujours, il trébucha sur un minuscule caillou (ce qui équivaut à un caillou tout court à son échelle) et se retrouva les fesses dans la poussière. Réalisant la confusion produite parmi ses hommes, Giotto éleva la voix, réclama le calme et décida de reprendre les questions de Daemon à sa place. Une fois le silence installé, il prit la parole:

-Donc tu es un "garçon"... Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais, es-tu une plante?

-Hé bien pour tout vous dire en fait.. Non, je ne suis pas un végétal..

Cette fois aucune fleur ne commenta sa déclaration. Elles semblaient toutes sous le choc. "Comment fait il pour vivre alors ?" semblaient dire leurs têtes. Ce fut Alaude qui réagit le premier, comme les autres herbivores semblaient complètement H.S.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène donc ici ? On est dans un bosquet là donc, soit tu ne fais que passer, soit tu prends racine , compris l'herbivore minuscule ?

-Heu je passais juste, et en même temps je cherche... beaucoup de chose comme retrouver ma taille, la sortie et des objets..

-En parlant d'objets, Giotto venait de passer le choc de la nature de Tsuna et son cerveau s'était remis en marche, dans mon rêve aussi tu cherchais quelque chose mais c'était les graines..

-Tu parles de "ces" graines? S'exclama G

-Parfaitement, je parle des graines qui nous ont étaient confiées par le "monde"

A ces mots toutes les plantes échangèrent un regard entre elles et d'un commun accord, elles fermèrent les yeux, comme si elles étaient parties dans une grande réflexion. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard elles se mirent toutes en même temps à émettre des flammes de dernière volonté, surprenant totalement Tsuna qui avait passé ces minutes de silence à imaginer quelles fleurs s'arrangeraient le mieux ensemble dans un bouquet. Tour à tour chacune fit tomber quelque chose de leur corolle enflammée que Tsuna identifia comme des graines. Puis les fleurs perdirent leur flamme sauf Giotto qui fit signe à Tsuna de prendre les graines. Heureusement les graines brillaient toujours d'une flamme, ainsi Tsuna les retrouva facilement.

Une fois toutes les graines en main, Tsuna posa une question qu'il n'aurait pas du poser...

-Et maintenant j'en fais quoi?

Giotto le fixa pendant trente secondes environs, avec un regard plutôt atterré. Le "garçon" n'en avait sûrement pas conscience mais pour les plantes il était extrêmement difficile de passer en mode dernière volonté, même si lui en particulier y arrivait mieux que les autres, il savait ses amis complètement épuisés et que certain risquaient de ne pas pouvoir taper la causette pendant un bon moment et ce gamin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire ensuite? Enfin lui même n'en avait pas trop idée, mais sur le coup voir comment leurs efforts étaient totalement incompris le fit hésiter à répondre.

-Tu les gardes avec toi... Tu dois bien avoir une poche ou un sac où les mettre non?

Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête de Tsuna et un sourire vint se coller sur son visage.

-Mais oui!

Il avait toujours avec lui la sacoche que lui avait donné Gokudera. Il s'assit en face de la rose, prit la sacoche, l'ouvrit et commença à mettre les graines dedans. L'une d'entre elle, poussée par les autres, entra en contact avec l'étrange sphère carrelée qu'il transportait. La collision fit que la flamme, qui semblait donc appartenir au bulbe d'iris vu sa couleur bleue, s'intensifia soudainement en emplissant la sphère de sa lumière.

Sous la surprise le brun lâcha la sacoche et ce qu'il avait dans les mains, produisant une nouvelle apparition de flamme indigo cette fois-ci. Sous le regard courroucé de la rose pour avoir fait tomber les précieuses graines, il reprit rapidement ses affaires et regarda de plus prés son sac. Deux graines avaient disparues et la sphère avait désormais deux carreaux, un bleu et un indigo, plus foncés que les autres.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tsuna pour comprendre que la sphère avait "absorbé" les graines enflammées. Il vérifia donc sa déduction en faisant tomber une autre graine sur la boule.

Le résultat fut le même, la sphère s'illumina en vert cette fois et la graine disparue. Tsuna renouvela ainsi l'opération avec les dernières graines. Désormais, il y avait sept carreaux allumés, chacun aux couleurs des flammes de dernière volonté.

Il remit donc la sphère dans sa sacoche, la passa autour de son cou puis se releva en s'adressant à la rose :

- Merci pour tout! Vraiment j'aurai eut du mal sans vous!

Malheureusement, la rose ne lui répondit jamais comme toutes les autres fleurs, la fatigue avait eut raison d'elle. Désormais, nul n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle pouvait parler, elle avait l'apparence habituelle d'une rose sans visage dans sa corolle.

Cela fit un peu de peine à Tsuna, il aurait bien aimer pouvoir les remercier correctement. Mais des aboiements dans le lointain lui indiquèrent que le petit chien qu'il avait croisé auparavant semblait l'avoir poursuivit, il reprit donc son chemin au pas de course, peu désireux de recroiser la route du chien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, jugeant sa position assez éloignée de l'animal, le petit brun décida de faire un bilan de ses priorités actuelles. En premier retrouver sa taille, car cette taille n'était vraiment pas pratique pour parcourir de bonnes distances et arpenter ce pays de fous. Mais en même temps il allait devoir la garder si il voulait pouvoir passer la petite porte qui semblait être la sortie.. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui permettrait de grandir puis ensuite de rapetisser...

Or depuis qu'il était ici, tout ce qu'il avait mangé avait eut des effets sur sa taille, donc il n'avait qu'à trouver quelque chose à manger.

Il se décida donc à commencer ses recherches par un champignon se dressant tout prés de lui. Après avoir regardé sous le champignon, derrière le champignon et sur les deux côtés du champignon, il se dit qu'il pourrait regarder au-dessus si il n'y avait pas quelque chose.

Il se dressa donc sur la pointe de ses pieds et son regard tomba instantanément sur une grosse chenille blanche striée de violet, assise les bras croisés, fumant tranquillement un long narguilé et ne prêtant attention à rien n'y à personne.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Et voila après..presque deux mois( auteur pas fière du tout mais on va dire que j'ai de bonnes excuses hein?)...la suite de Tsunayoshi version Alice au pays des merveilles.!

Note:

Euphorbe: petite plante verte ,dont les fleurs et les feuilles se confondent, de couleur verte-jaune (désoler j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une fleur verte mais je ne pouvais décemment pas mettre un cactus parmi toutes ces fleurs de jardins non? Et puis ça aurait paru dégradant pour Lampo..)

Pour la suite? Et bien comme à la rentrée je vais retrouver une de mes amies en particulier qui m'aide (enfin m'incite fortement) à continuer la fic, je pense que je devrait réussir à écrire plus rapidement..

Pour vous donner un exemple de sa façon de me motiver, voici une micro fic qu'elle a écrit sur moi aidé par Marie-S.

"Salil-chan et E.T sortent en boîte. Ils ont trop bu de Canada dry au whisky. Ils sont bourrés. En rentrant chez eux ils sont tabassés par Hibari et sont balancés dans la Vienne avec le rat mort.

Ils réussissent à sortir de la Vienne mais ils sont poursuivis par Hibari qui les pourchasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans les pommes de fatigue.

E.T et Salil-chan se réveillent enfermés dans un entrepôt et sont menacés par l'alouette qui veux la suite de la fic. E.T aperçoit un reblochon (fromage aux vertus de téléportation chez les extra-terrestres), le mange, agrippe le bras de l'auteur et ils sont téléportés sur la planète de E.T. Ils sont donc en sécurité, jusqu'à la prochaine fois..." Signé Marie-S et Lucie

Donc pour leur faire plaisir je mettrai leurs quelques lignes à chaque fois que je réussirai à publier désormais. (enfin si elles font une suite...-.-' )

Même si j'ai mes amies pour me donner leurs avis, j'ai rien contre un avis extérieur exprimé par une petite review..S'il vous plaît ?


	5. Chapter 5

Il se décida donc à commencer ses recherches par un champignon se dressant tout prés de lui. Après avoir regardé sous le champignon, derrière le champignon et sur les deux côtés du champignon, il se dit qu'il pourrait regarder au-dessus si il n'y avait pas quelque chose.

Il se dressa donc sur la pointe de ses pieds et son regard tomba instantanément sur une grosse chenille blanche striée de violet, assise les bras croisés, fumant tranquillement un long narguilé et ne prêtant attention à rien n'y à personne.

Sur le coup Tsuna ne vit pas à qui elle correspondait dans son monde originel et se dit que c'était donc le maître de ce monde puisque cette chenille semblait en être le seul "véritable" habitant..

Alors que Tsuna tirait cette étrange conclusion à la simple vue de la chenille à taille humaine*, son regard croisa celui de l'insecte qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Désormais la chenille avait ses yeux plissés rivés sur la petite chose brune venue le déranger.

Finalement après s'être regardé un bon moment en chien de faïence, moment que Tsuna avait passé à chercher à qui ressemblait la chenille, cette dernière demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Qui es-tu?

Timidement, Tsuna répondit:"Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi... Mais on m'appelle plutôt Tsuna et je suis un... adolescent enfin je crois, car depuis ce matin je n'ai pas arrêté de changer de taille donc même si les ados sont "ceux qui deviennent adultes" je pense pas que tous ces changements soient normaux..Enfin je ne sais pas très bien..

Il hésitait à lui dire qu'il était prétendant au titre de Vongola decimo, mais comme cette personne ne devait pas être de son monde, il pouvait s'en passer.

-Que veux tu dire Tsu-chan~? Explique-toi!

-Heu, je crois bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire plus clair car je ne sais pas moi-même qui je suis car tout ces changements de taille m'ont tellement embrouillé la tête que je ne sais plus moi -même, c'est bizarre mais .. Je me sens changé depuis...Enfin, vous voyez?

-Pas du tout.

En regardant bien son interlocuteur le petit brun eut une idée de génie pour faire comprendre sa situation à la chenille:

-Mais si! Vous savez un jour vous vous transformerez en chrysalide puis en papillon, c'est sûr que ça vous arrivera, et ce jour là vous trouverez sûrement cela très bizarre aussi!

-Mm..Certainement pas~

-Peux être que vous n'aurez pas ce sentiment mais en tout cas c'est celui que j'aurai moi!

-Toi! Et qui es-tu toi?

Et voila qui les ramenait au début de leur conversation, ce qui commençait à énerver doucement Tsuna. Et puis cette chenille ne faisait vraiment aucun effort de conversation, ce qui ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas pour trouver l'identité de la chenille...Alors Tsuna, s'éloignant de quelques pas du champignon pour être vu en entier par la chenille, se redressa de toute sa petite taille et demanda sur un ton laissant transparaître le début de son agacement:

-Je pense plutôt que c'est à vous de me dire qui vous êtes.

-Et pourquoi Tsu-chou~?

Le ton de la chenille commençait vraiment à l'énerver et le plus petit compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de l'insecte, il tourna donc les talons et commença à reprendre son chemin lorsque la voix de la chenille blanche l'interpella:

-Attend! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire!

Le ton pressant de l"insecte remplit d'espoir Tsuna, qui en oublia pendant quelques instants son énervement envers la fumeuse. Il fit donc demi-tour et retourna auprès de la chenille qui continuait toujours de fumer paisiblement son narguilé

- Ne te mets jamais en colère.

A cet instant, la colère de Tsuna refit pleinement surface. Comment osait-elle lui dire ça alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour s'énerver? Ce fut donc sur un ton cassant où sa fureur transparaissait clairement que le brun répondit:

-Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire?

-Non.

Et la chenille croisa ses bras en reprenant son narguilé. Comme Tsuna n'avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'il ne comptait pas laisser cette chenille finir la conversation ainsi, il décida de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre en s'asseyant sur un champignon proche. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'insecte lâche son narguilé et reprenne d'une voix embrumée:

-Donc tu te sens changé par rapport à ce matin?

-Je crois...Enfin non c'est sûr! Je passe mon temps à changer de taille toutes les dix minutes!

- Et quelle taille voudrais tu avoir?

-Oh! Je voudrais juste retrouver ma talle originelle, enfin après avoir passé la porte car il faut dire que 8 cm ce n'est pas bien grand..

A ces mots, la chenille ayant gardé jusque la ses yeux fermés, les ouvrit en deux fentes fixant Tsuna. Ce dernier pu au passage remarquer que ces orbes étaient violettes et brillaient d'une lueur haineuse. Cette même animosité étant parfaitement perceptible dans l'intonation de l'insecte:

-Huit centimètres est une taille parfaite, et sache pour ta gouverne que j'ai moi-même toujours vécu avec cette taille et que je m'en porte très bien.

Face à cette réaction disproportionnée pour une simple remarque de taille, le brun laissa son instinct de survie, très aiguisé à force de vivre avec un tueur à la gâchette facile, reprendre le dessus et dicter sa conduite. C'est donc sur un ton apeuré et d'excuse qu'il répondit:

-Mais c'est que je n'y suis pas habitué moi!

-Tu t'y habitueras!

Sur ce, la chenille repris son narguilé et Tsuna attendit patiemment que l'animal susceptible daigne reprendre la parole. Quelques minutes plus tard,comme les yeux de l'insecte s'étaient refermés le brun en conclu qu'il s'était calmé, ce dernier déclara en baillant :

-Un coté de fera grandir et l'autre rapetisser.

Et il se leva, commençant à ramper jusqu'aux herbes proches, marquant la fin de la discussion.

Alors là, Tsuna était paumé. Déjà que cette conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête. Cette dernière phrase l'avait achevé, là il ne suivait plus du tout le fil de la conversation. C'est donc dans un ultime recourt afin de tenter de comprend qu'il demanda:

-Un coté de quoi?

La chenille se retourna et le dévisagea avec un air se demandant vraiment pourquoi il posait une question aussi évidente.

-Du champignon Tsu-chan...

Le ton était particulièrement blasé mais cela n'empêcha pas Tsuna de continuer.

-Mais il est …

-ON NE DISCUTE PAS!

Là, le petit brun n'insista pas, comprenant que l'animal sortait de ses gonds à en juger par la couleur rouge qu'avait pris la fin du corps de la chenille disparaissant dans les herbes. Bouche bée, Tsuna ne fit aucun geste jusqu'à ce que le bruit particulier du crépitement d'une flamme ne provienne en direction des herbes où était parti la chenille suspicieuse. Au même instant, Tsuna cru voir un étrange papillon s'élever dans les airs.. Ses ailes étaient blanches mais semblaient comme enflammées mais le corps du papillon était ..un corps d'humain.

De plus pour Tsuna cette silhouette aussi fine ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul individu de sa connaissance. Celui qui avait détruit plus d'un futur; Byakuran lui-même. Par chance pour lui, ce papillon se dirigeait dans une direction totalement opposée à sa position et il préféra l'oublier et se concentrer sur le problème que lui avait révélé la chenille : Comment ça un champignon avait des cotés?Il savait qu'il était nul en maths mais il savait tout de même que le bord du champignon formait un cercle et que les cercles n'ont qu'un seul coté alors comment allait il trouver...

Au lieu de se creuser inutilement les méninges sur un problème qui n'avait pas de solution, le petit brun préféra tester la solution par lui même. Il se leva donc et plaça ses bras à chaque extrémité du champignon où il prit un bout de chaque bord qu'il avait dans les mains. Après avoir minutieusement observé sous tous les angles les deux morceaux dans ses mains, Tsuna du se rendre à l'évidence: les deux morceaux étaient parfaitement identiques, même dans la forme qu'avait pris leur coté arraché au champignon.

A ce moment, alors que son esprit cherchait désespérément une solution pour ces morceaux jumeaux, son regard se posa sur le narguilé de la chenille. Trente secondes plus tard le cerveau du brun décrocha deux minutes des champis pour réaliser à son tour que oui c'était bien le narguilé de la chenille et que donc oui elle l'avait bien fait tomber et oublié sous le champignon en partant. L'adolescent hésita, devait-il laisser le narguilé là et espérer que cette désagréable chose blanche et rampante daigne bien revenir le chercher ou le prendre et partir à la suite de son propriétaire?

Il opta finalement pour la seconde option. Il posa donc son sac, l'ouvrit afin de mettre ses bouts de champi dedans en sécurité, les mis et s'agenouilla pour prendre l'objet oublié.

Malheureusement Tsuna étant fidèle à lui même et donc à sa maladresse, il reversa tout le contenu de sa sacoche en se penchant pour attraper le narguilé. Par cette action malencontreuse, la sphère multicolore qu'il traînait depuis son arrivé dans ce monde loufoque roula et finit par percuter l'objet qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir.

Voyant le résultat de son geste, Tsuna se redressa et récupéra une à une ses affaires tombées autour de lui. La plus éloignée étant l'étrange sphère, il ne s'en saisit qu'en dernier, mais au moment où sa main s'apprêtait à se tendre en direction de l'objet il réalisa que le narguilé contre lequel elle s'était cognée avait désormais une taille minuscule et venait de s'enflammer d'une flamme orange. Tsuna ne put rien faire pour essayer de la récupérer car en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le narguilé s'était déjà fondu dans la sphère, allumant au passage un second carreau orange à sa surface.

Et maintenant il allait faire comment pour rendre le narguilé hein?

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à ce sujet, il remit donc prestement la boule à sa place, soit dans son sac, repris ses bouts de champi, ferma bien correctement sa besace et la mis sur son dos.

Désormais il fallait qu'il quitte les environs dans les plus brefs délais si il voulait pouvoir échapper au retour de la chenille, pour cela, quoi de tel que de prendre quelques centimètres? Oui mais il fallait qu'il puisse retrouver une taille lui permettant de passer la porte.. Au final Tsuna se décida finalement à prendre une bouchée du morceau dans sa main gauche.

Son cœur se serra de peur en sentant son menton frapper ses pieds et il avala in extremis un fragment de l'autre bout de champignon avant que son état n'empire.

Cette fois, en ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit pas ses mains, mais juste de grands feuillages. Paniqué, il fit bouger ses mains, qu'il sentait bien à leur place, et ne put que faire bouger les feuillages dans lesquelles elles se trouvaient. Inconsciemment et surtout par pur réflexe, il pencha son buste et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa : Son cou était mille fois plus allongé qu'un cou normal! Un vrai serpent des mers!

Étrangement, sur le coup il fut plus émerveillé qu'effrayé face à cette métamorphose et commença à jouer à décrire de superbes looping dans le ciel lorsqu'un oiseau entra en collision avec son nouveau cou extra-long en criant:

"SERPENT!"

Sur le coup Tsuna eut du mal à comprendre de qui parlait le volatile. Il était un serpent des mers de feuillages lui! Enfin un serpent tout de même et il orienta donc son cou de façon à voir son interlocuteur. C'était bien un oiseau, ce dernier avait un plumage jaune mordoré et semblait complètement paniqué...et pas très dégourdi vu le nombre de fois où il percuta Tsuna par erreur en tentant de le contourner pour fuir.

-J'y crois pas! Pour une fois que je décide de m'installer sur l' arbre le plus grand de toute la forêt, même avec l'aide de Romario pour dégoter cette place, impossible de se débarrasser de ces fichus serpents! Et bien entendu avec ma maladresse légendaire déplacer ces œufs, c'est même pas en rêve! Comment je vais expliquer ça à Oregano!** Elle va me déplumer et m'envoyer rôtir direct dans les griffes du roi de cœur! Je suis foutu!

Comprenant vaguement que le monologue du piaf doré parlait d'œufs, Tsunayoshi regarda dans les environs si il les voyait pas. Alors qu'il commençait à bouger la tête, l'oiseau se reconcentra sur sa présence.

-Ah! Putain c'est un vrai monstre celui là! C'est le boss des serpents! Romario me croira jamais! Oh mon dieu! Vu sa taille, des œufs ne lui suffiront jamais! Il va me bouffer! Demi-tour direction chez Romario!

Et paniqué, l'oiseau fonça en plein dans le front de Tsuna. Sur ce coup là, il avait parfaitement trouvé qui ce cachait sous cet oiseau beaucoup trop bavard. Qui d'autre que Dino pouvait foncer sur un "ennemie" en tentant de le fuir? Alors que Tsuna s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer à son grand frère mafieux que non il n'était pas un monstre et qu'il n'allait pas le manger, ce dernier jugea bon de réussir enfin sa manœuvre initiale, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que de s'enfuir avec les œufs. Alors qu'il s'éloignait difficilement le grand brun fit une petite gaffe.

-Dino!

Sous le choc d'entendre son nom prononcé par un monstre pareil, l'oiseau eut un sursaut qui fit faire le grand saut à l'un des œufs.

-Ah! Il lit dans mes pensées et connais mon nom! Au secours Romario!

Et le pigeon détalla à toute vitesse, oubliant son précieux œuf et le laissant continuer sa course jusqu'au sol. Heureusement pour lui la distance fut assez longue pour que le brun réagisse, trouve sa main tenant l'autre bout du végétal, le croque, reprenne une taille décente, passe en hyper mode et sauve l'œuf d'une mort certaine.

Une fois bien posé sur la terre ferme Tsuna se sentit tout drôle d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa taille originelle et se dit que le mieux à faire avant de menacer une fois de plus par inadvertance la vie de l'œuf serait de le mettre en lieu sûr avant de retrouver son père ingrat, soit pour le moment dans sa sacoche.

Malheureusement pour lui, le brun comprit en voyant l'œuf se faire avaler par la maudite boule de verre dans son sac que le coup du narguilé se reproduisait à chaque nouvel objet trouvé. Bon maintenant il avait deux personnes qu'il ne devait surtout par revoir avant qu'il ne sorte de ce monde loufoque. A moins que ces objets étaient destinés à finir ainsi ? Quoiqu'il en soit Tsunayoshi ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et son esprit put se reconcentrer sur le lieu où il était arrivé lors de son sauvetage héroïque, soit une clairière.

Étrangement, bien que la clairière soit au milieu des bois il y avait bien devant lui une petite maison d'environ un mètre vingt. Les habitants de la maisonnette ne devaient pas être des géants par conséquent, se dit Tsuna, et c'est à contre cœur qu'il se décida à grignoter un de ses morceaux de champignon afin d'éviter aux habitants de mourir de peur en voyant un ado d'un mètre soixante débarquer chez eux. Il se résolu donc à atteindre la taille de vingt centimètres.

Pendant une ou deux minutes Tsuna hésita à frapper à la porte mais se ravisa à la dernière minute en entendant des bruits de course en provenance de la foret et partit se cacher derrière un arbre afin de voir la menace qui venait d'arriver. Pétrifié de frousse derrière son rempart, le brun ne put qu'entendre le pas de la menace ralentir de plus en plus jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la maisonnette et frapper quelques coups secs avec le butoir.

A cet instant, le cerveau de Tsuna fit une analyse brève de la situation . Sa menace ne l'avait pas repérée et son attention était tournée vers la petite maison, premier point. De plus, la menace devait être un minimum humaine pour utiliser le butoir, donc par conséquent elle était civilisée et donc plus ou moins pacifique, deuxième point, et ,dernier élément, sa curiosité était désormais à son paroxysme et ce n'était pas un petit coup d'œil qui allait le faire repérer! D'ailleurs depuis qu'il était arrivé personne n'avait encore essayé de l'attaquer non ?

Notre japonais sortit donc de sa cachette et fit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Là, devant lui, se tenait Ken droit comme un i et serré comme une sardine dans un costume de valet de pied en livrée avec une énorme enveloppe à sa main et avec un visage sérieux. Le tout accompagnée d'une sublime perruque poudrée du plus bel effet. Si les autres membres du Kokuyo gang voyaient ça, Tsuna était sûr qu'ils paieraient chère pour avoir la photo ! Et le ricanement de Tsuna se transforma en fou rire incontrôlable lorsqu'il vit Chikusa sortir de la demeure dans la même tenue que son acolyte.

De là où il était Tsuna put parfaitement tout entendre et profiter au passage du ton d'automates que prenaient les deux compères, n'arrangeant pas sa crise d'hilarité. Heureusement une partie de son cerveau parvint à garder le contrôle et à l'aider à se faire un peu plus discret si il ne voulait pas s'attirer une fois de plus leurs foudres. D'ailleurs la conversation semblant plutôt courte et le brun n'eut pas à faire de très grands efforts pour comprendre, en voyant Ken tendre l'immense lettre à Chikusa :

-Pour la Duchesse pyon. Une invitation de la Reine à une partie de croquet pyon!

Et Chikusa répondit:

-De la Reine. Une invitation pour la Duchesse.

Et les deux larbins s'inclinèrent pile en même temps, emmêlant leurs perruques. Tsuna décida donc, pour sa survie surtout, d'aller voir un peu plus loin pour calmer son immense fou rire.

Dix minutes de bonne rigolade plus tard, il revint toujours essoufflé vers la maisonnette et vit que Ken avait disparu mais que Chikusa était resté. D'ailleurs il regarde béatement le ciel depuis un moment, se dit Tsuna en l'approchant, pas effrayé le moins du monde vu son état amorphe. De longues secondes passèrent, et le brun se décida finalement à laisser Chikusa avec ses nuages et à frapper au loquet.

C'est à ce moment que le valet se décida à prendre finalement la parole, sur son habituel ton monocorde :

-A quoi te sert-il de frapper puisque je suis déjà dehors, au moins si la porte état entre nous je comprendrais que tu frappes pour que je t'ouvre mais en plus avec tout le bruit à l'intérieur on ne t'entendrait même pas.

Tsuna réalisa soudainement le vacarme en provenance de la maisonnée, et fut totalement surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. On entendait un mélange de cris, de vaisselle brisée, de casseroles s'entrechoquant, de hurlements, d'éternuements et de pleurs. Un vrai capharnaüm, malgré cela Chikusa restait de marbre et continuait ses remarques tout en fixant le ciel :

-Au moins si tu étais à l'intérieur tu aurais pu frapper pour que je t'ouvre et te fasse sortir mais puisque tu veux entrer cela ne sert à rien.

-Alors je dois faire comment pour entrer ?

-Je pense que je vais rester ici jusqu'à demain.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit violemment et une assiette sortir de la maison pour aller se fracasser sur une pierre en sifflant aux oreilles du valet. Heureusement pour Tsuna qu'il n'était pas dans le passage, la surprise l'ayant tétanisé, mais la presque victime de l'assiette réagit calmement en ajoutant:

-...Ou plutôt jusqu'à après-demain finalement.

-Comment dois-je faire pour entrer? Cette fois Tsuna posa sa question avec plus de force dans la voix, espérant bien au moins tirer une réaction du membre du Kokuyo gang.

-La question n'est elle pas plutôt pourquoi veux-tu entrer?

Suite au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, Chikusa se retourna vers Tsuna et reformula une seconde fois sa décision après avoir put observer la tête hébété du châtain qui ne s'était sûrement jamais posé la question sur sa volonté à vouloir entrer dans le logis et donc son cerveau avait une fois de plus beugé un bon coup.

-Je ne bougerai pas. Je resterai ici des jours et des jours si il le faut.

-Mais alors je dois faire quoi moi? Le cerveau du japonais s'était finalement remit du choc causé par la question existentielle.

Le valet reconsidéra une fois de plus la personne en face de lui et répondit sans démordre de son ton fétiche : Ce que tu veux.

Cette fois Tsuna préféra renoncer à répondre et prit sa tête dans ses mains, une bonne inspiration, releva sa tête et entra vivement dans la maison qui était en fait déjà ouverte depuis belle lurette. Malheureusement, comme bon Tsunaze qu'il était, il n'oublia pas de conclure cet élan de volonté propre en se gamelant sur les éclats de vaisselle disséminés un peu partout dans la maison.

En levant sa tête du plancher, le brun put constater qu'il se trouvait dans une cuisine sentant le poivre à plein nez, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas sur le plancher, avait noté son regard expert en la matière. Autour de lui se tenait plusieurs personnes, toutes féminines à en juger leurs vêtements. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une cuisinière brune en tablier avec une longue robe occupée à trifouiller dans sa marmite qu'il reconnu comme étant Haru, vu son empressement et les petits cris typiques prononcés de temps à autre. En face de lui se trouvait une immense robe rouge carmin, d'où dépassait la tête rousse de Kyoko, tenait un bébé braillant de toute la force de ses pauvres poumons. Elle devait donc être la fameuse Duchesse. Pour finir, à demi cachée au fond de la petite pièce, se tenait Chrome dans la même tenue qu'Haru, balayant les nombreux débris jonchant le sol et semblant insensible au bruit ambiant. Étrangement, il ne vit pas Ken dans les environs, alors qu'il aurait dût être présent mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Ah oui, il y avait aussi un gros chat dormant à moitié aux pieds de Kyoko et qui se retournait de temps à autre vivement en direction de Chrome. Le seul problème est qu'il semblait être décidé à garder les yeux bien fermés, donc cela ne servait à rien qu'il se tourne mais, il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez ce chat que Tsuna n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Après cinq minutes passées à fixer le chat, tout en restant allongé sur le sol, le seul garçon de la pièce comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas avec ce chat.

Il souriait. Un vrai sourire de psychopathe ravi.

Un grand frisson parcouru l'échine de Tsuna,il se releva d'un bond et épousseta les morceaux de porcelaine accrochés à ses habits mais il remarqua au passage que quelques uns s'étaient engouffrés dans son sac. Il faudrait qu'il y remédie plus tard pour le moment il fallait qu'il rattrape sa longue gaffe de cinq minutes sur le plancher. Bien que personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il commença donc par tenter de trouver un sujet pour engager une conversation. Tiens pourquoi pas la soupe?

-Heu... Dites, il y a trop de poivre dans la soupe n'est-ce pas?

Si il n'y avait pas eut tant de bruit dans la pièce il aurait pu penser que le silence lui aurait répondu, mais personne ne releva sa remarque et tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Après s'être traité mentalement d'imbécile en commençant par critiquer ce qui devait être leur repas, Tsuna refit une tentative en parlant de l'animal psychopathe.

-Au fait, c'est normal que votre chat sourit comme ça?

- Évidement puisque c'est un chat du comté de Chester, Cochon! Lui répondit la Duchesse en criant le dernier mot.

Sur le coup Tsuna crut qu'elle s'adressait à lui en disait ça mais il comprit qu'elle s'adressait au bébé qui continua de brailler et continua donc sur sa lancée.

-Je ne savais pas que les chat de cette région avaient cette particularité, ni d'ailleurs qu'un chat tout court pouvait sourire.

-Tous les chats peuvent sourire, et ils le font le plus souvent.

-Je n'ai pourtant jamais vu un chat sourire. Répondit Tsuna avec son sourire tout mignon, heureux de parler à sa Kyoko.

-Tu n'as pas vu grand chose alors. Cracha-t-elle.

Ouch, son sourire semblait avoir eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Depuis quand cette fille clashait elle aussi sauvagement? Alors qu'il allait répondre pour tenter de la faire changer d'avis en passant à un autre sujet, Haru se mit à piquer une crise comme celle qui avait dut avoir lieu lorsqu'il était dehors avec Chikusa. Elle commença à jeter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en direction de Kyoko et du rejeton. Le chat s'étant enfui et Chrome étant dans un angle, ils ne faisaient pas partis de la liste des potentielles victimes, mais Chrome lançait aussi quelques projectiles discrets de temps à autre mais qui faisaient toujours mouche. Tsuna du remercier ses vielles habitudes qui lui permirent d'esquiver les nombreuses casseroles,assiettes, tasses,couverts,torchons,verres,tisons,bûches et autres ustensiles de cuisine, alors que la rousse et le bébé ne faisaient pas un geste pour les éviter. De ce fait ils étaient fréquemment touchés et semblaient totalement insensibles à la douleur provoquée. Bien que l'enfant pleurait de plus en plus fort, donc lui au moins était sensible. Il aurait mieux valut le contraire pour lui se dit Tsuna en le constatant. Il se décida donc à intervenir, de façon calme pour commencer.

-Hé fais attention à ton gosse! Tu vois bien qu'il vient de se payer une casserole là!

-Si seulement chacun s'occupait de ses affaires. Répondit elle hargneusement sans esquisser le moindre geste pour remédier à sa situation. La Terre tournerait bien plus vite.

-Mais ça changerait rien du tout! Et puis tout le monde à sa vie composée des affaires des autres! On se créé une affaire en se mêlant aux autres même si c'est virtuel enfin! C'est lâche de dire que c'est pas ...

-En parlant de hache , coupez lui donc la tête à ces folles!

Alors là Tsuna en tomba dénue, Kyoko voulait maintenant tuer Haru et Chrome? Non mais c'était quoi ce trip? Au moins ces dernière avaient arrêtés de jeter leurs projectiles en tout genre et agitaient avec énergie leur soupe ou leur balais, comme indifférentes à la remarque. Pendant ce temps, la Duchesse commença à bercer son bébé en chantant ce que ressemblait à une berceuse :

_Parlez rudement à votre bébé ;_

_Battez-le quand il éternue;_

_Ce qu'il en fait, c'est pour vous embêter,_

_C'est pour cela qu'il s'évertue._

_Chœur (auquel prirent par le bébé, Haru et Chrome)_

_Ouah! Ouah! Ouah!_

Pendant toute la seconde strophe de la chanson, Kyoko se mit à secouer le bébé violemment de haut en bas, le faisan crier de plus en plus fort et Tsuna eut du mal à entendre les paroles.

_Je parle rudement à mon bébé;_

_Je le bats quand il éternue;_

_Quand il le veut, il peut apprécier_

_Le poivre qu'ici je remue._

_Chœur_

_Ouah! Ouah! Ouah!_

-Et maintenant tu peux le bercer si tu veux! Dit elle en lui lançant l'enfant comme un paquet de linge sale. Je dois me préparer pour ma partie de croquet chez la reine.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, évitant de peu une poêle à frire lancée dans sa direction. Tsuna eut du mal à tenir le bébé car celui si n'arrêtait pas de gigoter en tout sens et d'étendre ses bras et ses jambes dans toutes le directions comme si il voulait faire l'étoile de mer. Une fois qu'il eut réussir à se saisir à peu prés correctement de l'enfant, il sortit de la maison laissant Chrome et Haru réunir leur munitions pour leur prochain assaut et sortit de la maison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.../\/\/\/\/\

* Enfin c'est Tsuna qui a rétrécit et qui à donc cette impression.

** Et si, c'est bien Dino et en plus casé avec Oregano..certes ils n'ont aucun lien dans la série mais bon...pourquoi pas? En même temps il faut bien expliquer la présence des œufs!

Note: la chanson est l'originale du livre (traduite bien sure)c'est donc pas mon invention! Et aussi désolé d'avoir rendu Kyoko aussi OCC, normalement elle serait douce comme un agneau mais là...C'était ça ou elle était virée du casting! Enfin c'est comme ça voila..

Toutes mes excuses Hallys pour avoir mis autant de temps à écrire cette suite. Tes reviews m'ont fait affreusement plaisir quand je les ai reçues ! Merci :)

Désolé mais suite de la fic des filles la prochaine fois étant donné qu'elles ne me l'ont pas passé pour aujourd'hui et que je suis motivée donc ce sera la prochaine fois.


End file.
